Useful Idea
by IndigoEmpress-Ri
Summary: I'd love to see his face, his worrying face, he knows it's safe, but these ideas of his only get worse... or better. This is a YohxAnna one-shot, to some degree. It goes with my other story, Hitaus. This sumary is loose on the actual contents. Be warned


**This is a small one-shot, to explain a few things…**

**Actually, only one.**

**It's also a one-shot, and I'll never make a response to this, since this is an explanation all in itself, hope ya like.**

**Beginning, so get you reviews on!**

--

I snarled, easily bored to death by all the nonsense Tamao and Pirika were trying to force me into. The Tao 'sister' was here as well, unfortunate do to her… 'condition' (1). I would really wish this was not needed, but they have told me this is necessary if I want a creative and knowing child.

Yes, child.

It was marvelous, isn't it? After all those things I have done for Yoh, I'll be rewarded with not only the Shaman crown, but with a prince to call my own. It was a wonderful feeling, because I'll have Yoh to my own, and full control of him, too.

Yes I sound mean to have full control of him, but it was good to see he isn't a slacker when it comes to a small life in my stomach.

"A-Anna-sama! H-Here! A lovely little bow!" Tamao was getting the habit of grabbing girlier things for my child, caressing were my baby would be. I let her, seeing as I have already told her my plan on what I was doing after my child's birth…

"Hell no! Were sticking with the basics!" Pirika was getting annoying, because of her constant screaming and arguing, because she dislike the thought of thinking of the baby's gender, only caring of the baby itself. Which, _in itself_, was sweet of her part.

Not really.

"Well, I believe 'it's' gonna be a boy, it be more logical if it were a boy." Miss Tao had a point, but I really don't wish to include her anymore, her presence always annoyed these days.

I walked down the allies, sniffing things out, ignoring all the other _girls_ behind me, grabbing things as I went, ignoring the price tags, the cracking, the dirt they'd have, fully expecting them to heal up or be destroyed as soon as I got to the…

What were those things called again?

So I'm not always upright on my toes, so what? It's not I'm heartless…

Most of the time.

I grabbed all the things I liked, dropping them on the green in-hand grocery 'cart', eyeing all the things that seemed to cheap for my boy.

I've decided he's going to be a boy.

I was near the exit when I found myself ahead of a small little box. This box peeked my interest, seeing as how conserved and well hid it was. I walked to it, smirking the neared I got to it, my mind was rising with how lovely the contents which the box had, hand reaching out to pluck it from were it stood…

A little… closer…

_Ping-Pang… Pinkidy PANG_! The sound raised my ears, as it never stopped playing that tune, rimming my ears, as it was connected to the hand-less phone Yoh bought me, and made me wear so if my cell ever fell down the toilet…

I signed as I tapped the button on the small blue device, waiting for Yoh to cream out his ramblings about how I should be in a place were it take him take ONE minute to get to, as it was 'too much time' if something bad would of happen to me…

I waited till I heard a voice, insanely breaking the entire little barrier I had in my ears. I cringed mentally when I heard his voice. "Anna! You can't be outside! Your 9 months pregnant! You know its bad for you-" I grumbled, taking the damned thing of and made it a cell, effectively shutting him off, as a loud shirking sound was heard, making my ears bleed, but him hit the floor.

When I heard him respond again, it was along the lines of. "Why did you do that… you always DO that!!"

I signed, tapping the small cell onto my dress, waiting for him to stop, he'd be so defensive now that my baby could come any moment. But that didn't worry me, as I could feel it's mana circulating around my stomach and digits, making it sure to alert me to when ever it decided to crawl out of were it came from. Many people still bothered me about that…

"You were annoying."

I responded as harshly as I could, so he'd stop and think a while, he'd just make an excuse like all the times I've done that.

"Sorry, I must have been edgy…"

I smirked, twirling the small device around, snapping my bones, as I stretched, responding in the small phone. "Ofcouse you were edgy, Yoh, but I think you should… _relax_ for a while…" I heard a sign, and let my smirk widen, whenever I'd say 'relax', it would mean for him to start training around the whole place few hundred times, I knew he could, but it made it fun to hear him so exhausted after every day. It was fun to see him sweaty every day in his yukata…

"Yes Anna… anything else?" I could practically hear his distaste in his words, but ignored it, like I always do.

"Yes, I'd like you pick all the food items I dropped of the list, those I now need for food-stuffs, I also desire you by something other then ramen, I know Ryu helps you out, but his rudeness in the kitchen unnerves me, and one more thing-" I mentally heard a snap, but ignored that again, stopping my little 'rant' so Yoh could write it down, it didn't take that long, which made my smirk inwardly as he huffed as 'done'.

"Good, just make sure not to fall on your face," I smiled into the small device, pressing onto my lips, smiling against it, murmuring little bits of breath into the hyper-sensitive blue object in my hand. This made the breathing in Yoh hitch, as he took notice in the difference in my breathing, a little bit of physical recognition game I started once in are early training for the shaman fight, my slow breathing meant smoothing important in the moment, and I knew he knew too. "It be most _unfortunate_ if you do" I smirked onto the tiny speaker, letting my voice go low.

His breathing became layered, as he grew into a husky type of talking. "Ofcourse… _Anna_…."

I let my voice go sweeter then it normally is, as I let a small sound come out my thought "_Good_."

And that was that.

I snuck the device in my purse, gripping my insides slightly with a pen, as I snuck the gold pen inside, as did the paper I quickly used to write al little memo, as I glided my sight to the box that eluded my snatching.

My eyes shined as I let my hand go slowly to the piece that took my eye…

"A-Anna-sama! The store's going to close soon!"

I cringed, turned and gave Tamao a glare, she took it, squeaked like a mouse, and bowed and excused herself, running in the opposite direction. I signed, letting my eyes fall on the box ones more, I grasped the small item, inside the box, twirling between my fingers, like a pencil as I swirled it around. It made me so happy top have been the one to find it…

I smiled, putting the thing in my cart, never letting my eyes fall on anything else, praising it beauty.

It made sense I would find it here. It was made to be a present, I could find it so.

It was a small citrine pendant, a small star in the middle, shining the hopes four my little infant.

--

**I made little Hana Sagittarius, just because it fit him… 27****th**** of November to be precise, I mean…**

**This is what happened between the time Manta was asleep and Yoh was plotting, as they needed a distraction, so the other girls were prefect.**

**I think I make decent one-shots.**

**Indigo out.**


End file.
